GAT-X102 Duel Gundam
The GAT-X102 Duel Gundam '''is the first mobile suit developed by the Earth Alliance's ''G-Project. ''It was stolen by ZAFT and made additional armors. The model number was changed to '''ZGMF-X4102 in C.E. 73 and is still piloted by Yzak Joule. Technology and Characteristics The GAT-X102 Duel Gundam is the earliest unit to be developed in the Earth Alliance's G Project series of prototype MS. It is designed to be a general-purpose machine that has well-balanced performance, and also serves as a development base for the other MS in the project. The armament of the Duel is rather simple and consists of two head-mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns, which would later become standard weaponry on most suits to shoot down incoming missiles and close enemy units. For close combat, the suit features two beam sabers, which are stored on the backpack and hand carried when in use. For ranged combat, the Duel uses a 57mm high-energy beam rifle with an attached 175mm grenade launcher. For defense, the suit mounts a single physical shield. After being stolen by ZAFT and damaged in battle, the suit is upgraded with the Assault Shroud armor, which is based on similar equipment used by GINN and CGUE. The Assault Shroud is a set of ejectable equipment mounted around the Duel’s body to enhance overall combat performance. It adds a "Shiva" 115mm railgun to the right shoulder and a 220mm 5-barrel missile pod to the left shoulder for additional firepower. Although the equipment worked well in space, it performs poorly under gravity due to its bulk. When it was used by Yzak in C.E. 73, its battery was upgraded into the Ultra-compact Battery II, extending its operating time to 150%, and the Duel was again outfitted with a new armor, and it was interchangeable with the Assault Shroud armor. ZAFT called it the Blu Duel Armor. The armament of the suit is made up of anti-armor penetrators, beam sabers, retractable beam guns, a shield and a shield mounted railgun. It also bore its own battery as well as Variable Phase Shift Armor. Features ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X102 Duel is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Duel's color is changed from a light grey to a blue and white scheme with a bit of orange mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Duel immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance, and uses up additional energy when it is hit. ;*Assault Shroud Armor :A ZAFT manufactured add-on, built for the Duel after it was damaged in combat. It increases the otherwise plain Gundam's battle effectiveness by granting it extra armor and new weapons like the "Shiva" Railgun and a Missile Pod, increasing its firepower and range greatly. It also contains additional vernier thrusters to enhance Duel's mobility in space and offset some of the added weight. However, the latter is effective only in space and the extra bulk still hinders the Duel's movement when under gravity. If a lethal or heavily damaging strike is suffered, the Assault Shroud can be detached, and the Duel Gundam can still fight using its basic form and weaponry. ;*Blu Duel Armor :Another ZAFT add-on, it was built after the Bloody Valentine War. Interchangeable with the Assault Shroud, the Blu Duel Armor gives the Duel added Variable Phase Shift armor on the add-on itself, without depleting the suit's battery. It has its own battery. he armament of the suit is made up of anti-armor penetrators, beam sabers, retractable beam guns, a shield and a shield mounted railgun. :;*Variable Phase Shift Armor ::An improved version of Phase Shift Armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength, as well as color and power consumption in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. :;*Power Extender ::The suit features a "power extender" system to increase battery life. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung'"75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Duel's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, although it is classified as an anti-air weapon. ;*Beam Saber :Mounted in the backpack, these are the primary close combat weapons and can slice through any armor that does not have an anti-beam coating. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle :Similar to the one used by the Strike, it is fitted with an underslung grenade launcher. This is the ranged combat weapon and can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against armor with anti-beam coating. It is mounted on the side skirt when not in used. :;*175mm Grenade Launcher ::Fitted underneath the barrel of the beam rifle. This weapon did not see much use, but could presumably fire a variety of grenades. Assault Shroud: ;*350mm "Gáe Bulg" Rail bazooka :A projectile weapon that uses electromagnetic forces to launch the projectile. Originally developed for the Duel Gundam, it was taken for use by the Astray Gold Frame. : ;*"Shiva" 115mm Railgun :Mounted on the right shoulder of the Assault Shroud armor, this weapon uses electromagnetic forces to launch the projectile. ;*220mm 5-barrel Missile Pod :Mounted on the left shoulder of the Assault Shroud armor, it is similar to those on the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam. ZGMF-X4102 Blu Duel: ;*Shield :The same shield as used by Strike Gundam, and is used to intercept attacks that the pilot cannot, or will not dodge. The shield does not have phase shift armor, so it is not as durable as the Duel's armor, however it also does not drain energy each time it is hit. The shield's major advantage is that it is anti-beam coated and can block or deflect energy based attacks from beam weapons, an ability the phase shift armor is unable to accomplish. However the shield has limits, for instance its ability to block an attack on the scale of a positron cannon blast is limited to halting the momentum while the shield and MS itself will be destroyed. : ;*Anti-Armor Penetrator :Blu Duel stores three Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrators in the left shoulder. These knife-like weapons can be used for close combat or thrown to cause some damage to an enemy unit. This technology was later acquired by EA and was used on the mass-produced Windam. ;*Beam Gun :Each forearm of the Blu Duel mounts a M7G2 retractable beam gun, they are carried in the hands when in use. Their small size made them easy to wield during close combat, while their high rate of fire allows Blu Duel to suppress a large number of enemy units quickly. ;*Beam Saber :Two ES05A beam sabers are stored on the Blu Duel's legs for close combat. They are created by Phantom Pain for their own use and are a modified version of the ES04B beam saber used by Windam and Dagger L. These sabers have greatly improved reliability and durability. ;*Shield/Railgun :For defense, a single shield is mounted on the right shoulder of the suit. This shield also mounts an M443 "Scorpion" mobile railgun for additional firepower in ranged combat. History